Only one Laney
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Grojband finally made it to the big time. Laney isn't so happy about this because, Corey is now farther then ever before. Or is he? Contains underage drinking, suggestive themes and cheesy writing.


What up guys,  
It is I SKG!  
This usually isn't my type of fanfiction, but it just seemed right to write this.

This is a one shot that I just had to get out of my system after reading an insanely depressing one shot. I would like to know what you guys thought of it, but no pressure, you review if you want.

* * *

Laney's POV:  
It was just another party for Us. Grojband finally made it big, after a huge concert last year, our songs were the most downloaded songs on Utunes. Grojband was at large, and everyone wanted to party with us.

We were cool, chill 17 year olds and we were on top of the world. No more trying to make Trina freak for lyrics, no more wacky gimmicks. We were in our element.

After a couple of months of being the best, we all changed in different ways. For me, no one was mistaking me for a girl, I developed, and I'm glad that the world knew, but to my band mates, I was just Laney.

Kin was not as scrawny as he use to be, don't get me wrong, he is still his mad scientist self, but he had grown less awkward and started getting girls. Kon on the other hand slimmed down and was all muscle, he was always the gentle giant and a hit with the ladies, but poor guy still holds a candle for Corey's evil sister Trina.  
Corey seemed to have changed the most. He had truly became the Frontman in all aspects, he had gotten a very noticeable 6 pack, a nice build to him, and somehow changed from cute, to absolutely sexy, Nick Malory had nothing on him. Corey is also a humongous womanizer now. He goes through girls faster than he changes his socks. He is always doing things in the back room with the groupie, (or groupies) of the night. Next morning it was if nothing happened.

My crush on my best friend had not gone away, in fact it got worse. I can't seem to get him out of my head. Our relationship was just as it had always been, he was my best friend and that was that.

He didn't see me that way, and no matter how much I tried, he never changed that thought process. That was just how it was. I never told him of course, I mean, what would he even say?

So back to before, we at just a normal party. Loud music, alcohol of all types, fans, celebrities, and groupies. I stayed close to the guys at first. The band became protective of me after a close call a few months back, I had drank to much and I passed out. I don't remember exactly what happened, but some guy wanted to try something. Fortunately Corey saw and according to Kon, Corey 'beat the ever loving crap out of the guy' I kinda liked being cared for, but I that was a one time thing, now I know my limits, thankfully after the guys got comfy, they went through their usual party habits.

After about an hour of party and drinks, I would usually find a comfy seat far from the 'scene' and just chill. That was just how I was.

As I found a nice chair out on the balcony of the penthouse, I sat and pulled out my UPod. I sat back and plugged my ear buds in. I just silently hummed to the music and relaxed. What I didn't notice was that there was a certain blue haired guitarist right behind me.

"What you listening to?" The blue haired guitarist said startling me.

I turned around to see Corey. His beanie was off, and he was covered in Lipstick smudges and hickies. I absolutely hated seeing him like this. I can also see he is slightly drunk.

"Oh, just some music." I say as I pull my earbuds out.  
"I can see you have been busy." I say with a little bite, but he wouldn't  
Notice.

Corey looked at himself as he tugged on his black tee.  
"Would you believe it was a slow day?" He chuckled, knowing he was half serious. Usually by now, his t shirt would be gone and his jeans ripped to shreds, (the groupies were beasts).

"Yeah, shouldn't you go back there? Your groupies my get upset." I say even meaner then before not trying to hide it. Maybe I was a little drunk to, but that was beside the point. I am tired of how he always flirts with hundreds of girls, yet never gives me a second glance.

Corey looked at me and scratched his head a bit.  
"Yeah, but to be honest, I kinda want to keep these clothes. Plus, I could use a break from the whole thing. So is it cool if I sit here?"

I sighed, I could never say no to this guy.  
"It's a free country." I mutter.

He gives me his trademark goofy smile and plops down on one of the chairs.

Both of us don't say a word and we just lay back and look at the stars in the sky for a bit.

After a while, I finally started to speak up.  
"Hey Core?" I say timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always let those girls do whatever with you?" I asked curiously.

Corey just shrugs.  
"It's not really a big deal. It is kind of like cementing a fan base. But in all honesty, I guess it is just fun. Yeah, it can seem cruel, but the ladies know it is just a fling, a one night stand, it is just sex, no one is getting hurt. Kind of like the gimmicks I always put us through back in the old days." Corey said casually.

I felt my heart shatter, he didn't see how, his 'one night stands' hurt me.

"Well, maybe they are hurting more than you think." I say as I finish a wine cooler. I felt much more drunk, I kinda needed to be, it numbed the pain.

Corey turned to me for a second. I don't think he understood what I meant, I guess it was just how I would expect, Corey never listened anyway.

Suddenly a blonde bimbo walked to the balcony.

"Hey girls, look who I found." A blonde bimbo yelled to the girls inside, with a drunk smile.

"Tell him to come over here!" A girl shouted over the party music from a distance.

"Come on Corey honey. We want to have some fun." She said as she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up.

Normally this happened whenever Corey and I would talk at a party. This was expected, I just sort of let him go like he always did with his stupid smile.

But something was different, he wasn't getting up.  
"Corey baby, come on! The girls want to have fun." The girl said using all her strength to pull him up, but he didn't budge.

"No thanks, I am all partied out, maybe next time." Corey said with an indifferent yet firm tone.

The girl let go. She looked at Corey with the same look I was, disbelief.

"Are you feeling okay Corey bear?" The bimbo said with a frown.

Corey smirked a bit.  
"I'm fine actually. But I'm nobody's bear." Corey said with a firm voice.

It probably was the booze, but I couldn't help but laugh at the blonde bitch.

The girl looked to me laughing and was fuming.

"What are you laughing at pig face!" She roared.

I stood up and looked her dead in the eye.  
"You, bimbo." I say with a bit of rage.

Corey was laughing hysterically at that insult.

The blonde then slapped me.  
"Take that you ginger Bitch!" She yelled.  
Corey stopped laughing and became serious. The girl turned to Corey.

"You are gonna wish you hadn't done that." He warned.

Confused the girl turned to me, and I pounced. I punched her face hard enough to knock her through the glass door that separated the balcony from the penthouse. She was our cold. The whole party stopped, the music stopped and everyone saw what I did. Kin and Kon looked at me and Corey. We immediately knew we had to book it.

(Back home transition)

We made it back to our home without a hitch. After we made it big, we bought a nice home in L.A. It was just for the four of us. Our parents came by every once in a while, but it was simply our house.

As we walked in, Corey was explaining what happened.

"And then the blonde Bimbo slapped Lanes and Lanes just punched her clean through the door! It was f***ing awesome!" Corey exclaimed laughing.

"That is awesome!" Kon said laughing, as he patted my head.

"I will admit, that was quite an interesting tale." Kin said amused.

"You guys do whatever, I am gonna go shower and get some sleep." I say as I head upstairs.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I watched lanes go upstairs and waited to hear her door close.  
I sighed as I went to the fridge for some water.

"Hey Corey, why didn't you just go with the girl like you always do?" Kon asked as he took off his sneakers.

"I just wasn't in the mood." I say being partially honest. I poured a glass of water and started drinking. The whole truth is that what Laney said had me on edge.

Kin didn't seem to convinced.  
"Are you sure it wasn't because of Laney?"

I pulled a spit take on that one.  
"Why, would Lanes impact my decision to get laid?" I say defensively.

Kin and Kon look at each other and smirk.  
"Because you like her." They say in unison.

"Well duh, she is my best friend." I say as a matter-o-factly.

"No man, we mean like, like like her." Kon said seriously.

I refuse to respond to that statement.

"If you like Laney why don't you try asking her out, or you know..." Kin said as subtle as a gun.

I grabbed his shirt collar.  
"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

Yes, I admit it. I dig Lanes. I know it sounds crazy considering how I am around other girls. But those girls really don't mean anything to me, they are more of a distraction. I like lanes because she doesn't hold back on giving me crap. I swear if it wasn't for her, we would all still be nobodies in my garage. And I would never tell anyone this, but a chunk of my songs were based on her specifically.

"Chill Corey! I was joking on the last one. But seriously, why are you so tense?" Kin asked almost pleading.

I released his shirt and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Kin, it's just that I can't do that to her. That would be to cruel." I say with a grim smile.

"What do you mean?" Kon asked curiously.  
I put my head down and sighed before I spoke up.

"You know how I am with girls. I'm a grade A arrogant, womanizing, egotistical, selfish, douche when you come down to it! Even if she could somehow look past that disgusting habit, I would break her heart and mess up to many times. And what if we end up going all the way and I mess up real bad. Not only would I lose her, I would have her waste something so precious on a scum ball like me. There are billions of woman in this world, and only one of them I never want to lose and especially not hurt." I say sorrowfully.  
"So can we just drop it."

After about 2 minutes of silence I look up to see why they hadn't answered. I realized that not only were they not there but that lanes was on the bottom of the staircase just staring at me in shock!

"Laney! I um... How much of that did you hear?" I asked nervously.

Laney started crying. Oh crap, see! This is why I don't do things!

I walked up to her.  
"Lanes, I'm sorry. I just well..."

Lanes looked up at me.  
"So that's why you never tried anything. I thought I was because you didn't see me at all. But you did didn't you?" Lanes said still crying.

Kin and Kon had fled the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"Well yeah, I mean who wouldn't see you like that? You are the most rocking, cool, sexy, chill, and overall awesomest girl I know." I say being completely honest.

She smiled through her tears.  
"I like you to you crazy idiot."

I smiled at that.  
"You really want to put yourself through all that? I will probably end up hurting you..."

She shushed me.  
"What's love without a chance of pain? Besides, I will make you a deal. If you break my heart, I will break your face, so you won't be able to do it again." She said with a bit of a laugh.

That's the Lanes I know, and I was happy with that.

I pulled her in for a kiss, and she kissed back, and for the first time in a long time, I felt sparks. Like I did all those years ago.

* * *

And that's a wrap!  
I hope you guys liked this.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


End file.
